Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to ionic material compositions and in particular to ionic liquid material compositions and ionic gel material compositions. More particularly, embodiments relate to nanoscale ionic material (NIM) compositions and in particular nanoscale ionic liquid (NIL) material compositions and nanoscale ionic gel (NIG) material compositions, related methods and related applications.
Description of the Related Art
Recent research has demonstrated nanoscale ionic material (NIM) compositions as a new platform for hybrid nanoparticle based materials, which in turn generally comprise an inorganic nanoparticle material core component and an organic polymer material canopy component. Due to their hybrid inorganic nanoparticle material core component and organic polymer material canopy component composition, the properties of nanoscale ionic materials may be tailored over an unusually wide range. Included at one end of the range are nanoscale ionic materials with high inorganic content, which display properties similar to solids. These nanoscale ionic material compositions may be designated as nanoscale ionic solid (NIS) material compositions. Included at an opposite end of the range are nanoscale ionic material compositions with high organic content. These nanoscale ionic material compositions spontaneously form nanoscale ionic liquid (NIL) material compositions that are characterized by transport properties remarkably similar to those of simple molecular liquids, but with negligible vapor pressures. Finally, nanoscale ionic gel (NIG) material compositions include nanoscale ionic material compositions of intermediate inorganic material content and organic material content. As well, nanoscale ionic gel (NIG) material compositions are generally characterized by physical and chemical properties intermediate to those of nanoscale ionic solid (NIS) material compositions and nanoscale ionic liquid (NIL) material compositions.
Since nanoscale ionic material compositions, including in particular nanoscale ionic liquid (NIL) material compositions and nanoscale ionic gel (NIG) material compositions, thus often have unique materials properties, desirable are additional nanoscale ionic material compositions, including but not limited to nanoscale ionic liquid (NIL) material compositions and nanoscale ionic gel (NIG) material compositions, methods for preparing the nanoscale ionic material compositions and applications of the nanoscale ionic material compositions.